Dark Desire
by megatokiohotellover96
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella not only does he break her heart but her spirit. After weeks of trying to get over her traumatic experience she finally makes the decision to live. Throw in a wolf pack, drama and much much more and you have a rollercoaster of events. Bella finds herself attracted to the most volatile of all the wolves. Join her in her while she deals with her dark desires
1. Chapter 1

In a world of no color, where everything is black and white, there is one person who shines through the abyss. A beacon of rainbow hued hope. Everything will be OK. I will make it out of this funk! This one amazing person gives me the will to fight back. To live and be free. Yet, he knows nothing of how I feel. If he did it wouldn't matter. He would as soon slit my throat than be with me. The set backs of being in love with a dangerous man. I must be a masochistic to relish in this kind of torture. So I sit in the background, watching him. As creepy as that sounds. He is just so enigmatic and full of life. I feel so drawn to him, content just to be around him and take part in our heated arguments. Dreaming, hoping that one day they may turn into more.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want you Bella, you were fun for a time. Honestly I have no clue as to why I stayed for as long as I did." Edwards cruel sadistic smirk grew wider as my tears finally spilled over. I guess I should have known that this was coming. Not only for the fact that he was so inhumanly gorgeous. Not only because he was surrounded by women vampire and human alike that were by far prettier than I. No there were signs, out of complete and total blind denial I had ignored them. He had grown so distant in the past few day since my birthday. Despite my attempts to tell him that it was nothing, that in the short time I had been apart of his world i had been through worse, he wouldn't listen. I guess that had just given him a way out. though this side of Edward I had never seen until just a few days ago.

However much he did't love me he at least had been able to pretend to. To pretend that I was desirable. Lately he wouldn't even touch me. He was very cross with me. Almost everything that I did frustrated him to no end. Just the yesterday he screamed at me until I was balling my eyes out, saying I was worthless. Stupid even. All because I burnt some food.

 _It was seven and Charlie would be home soon. I was making dinner for us while trying to do my homework. Edward sat at the other end of the kitchen table glaring at me. I didn't know what I did to him but for the first time since I met him I felt a little scared._

 _"ISABELLA, YOU STUPID WORTHLESS BITCH!" I jumped at the sudden yelling coming from Edward. Looking up I saw his nostrils flaring as if he were smelling something absolutely horrid. "Wh-what Edward. What did I do."_

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ARE BURNING THE FUCKING FOOD MORON. NOW I HAVE TO SMELL IT ALL DAMN NIGHT LONG. CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY HOW MUCH OF A BUMBLING BUFFOON ARE YOU.", he yelled. I had never heard him talk like this. Or raise his voice to anyone. "Why are you acting this way I don't understand. I didn't mean to, really. I was just trying to do my home work._

 _End flashback_

Edward continued, "As if I would have stayed with you for eternity with the likes of you. I have seen piles of dog shit that look 10 times better than you ever will. All you are is a ugly ugly sniveling little bitch." His smirk widened to a smile. Where once I would have swooned at that smile it now looked cold, sadistic, and deadly. Just pure evil. "Of coarse I can't very well leave you knowing what my family and I are, now can I?" He start advancing towards me and even though I knew I couldn't get away from him I started to back up. How could he do this to me? I get that he doesn't and has never loved me, but to be so cavalier about killing me. He really was the monster he always claimed to be. His eyes were pitch black now with a sadistic gleam to them, presumably at the aspect of the kill. I had to do something. I can not die yet. There is to much I haven't done yet, to many people that care about me.

"Please Edward you don't have to do this. I won't tell anyone, I swear. Please I will do anything just don't kill me!" The tears start to flow faster as I plead for my life. Even trough blurry eyes though, I know I have made a mistake. He pauses right in front of me. Anything I had said. Anything... what have I done. He brings his hand up to caress my face and again I notice that where I once felt exhilarated by the simple movement I now felt terrified. "Anything huh? I suppose that with a little insurance policy I could trust you. Undress and kneel at my feet bitch." My eyes widened at what he said but I didn't dare disobey. I slowly undressed my self when he yelled at me to hurry up. He didn't have all day. I can't believe that is happening, all the while I am sobbing so hard that my body is shaking. When I was done I knelt down. " Open your mouth!" I did as he said and unbuckled his pants and slid them and his boxers down. He roughly grabbed my hair and shoved his vile dick in my mouth. For so long he forcibly bobbed my head up and down before throwing me across the clearing we were in. I made impact with a tree and felt a rib crack.

Before I knew what was happening he had ran over to me flipped me over and buried himself inside me. Over and over again he piledrived into my body, ignoring my screams of pain. I could feel the blood seeping down on to my leg. "You stupid whore! You better not tell anyone about my kind or whats happening or it will be a thousand times worse!" He finally pulls out and releases all over me. Just like that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I don't know if anyone is reading if I don't get reviews. I really would appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you think. I can take the bad reviews just please don't be down right mean about it. If I make mistakes tell me so I can fix them. If you are reading I hope you like what I am doing.**_

 _ **sincerely,**_

 _ **Cynthia**_

Edward's pov

After I was done with the pathetic shrew I ran around to my Volvo. She really thought that I loved her. HA! Although I can chalk that up to my superb acting, the whole family thought that I loved her. I mean really come on. She is so boring. Plain looks, plain personality. The only reason I stayed or even approached her to begin with was here blood. How I wish I could have tasted the sweet ruby nectar once more. It was truly sweeter than anything I have ever tasted. Oh well. If I had killed her the family would know and they might have killed me in return. As it is the only one I would have to worry about is Alice. To bad she was in on it the whole time. You see Alice and I are true mates. Now she is exceptional. Not to mention a fucking pornstar in the sack. She has been helping me persuade everyone that I am perfect from the beginning. When Jasper started to suspect that my love was not true she put him on a leash. When Rose started to convince Carlisle, in the beginning, that the relationship wasn't a good thing she stepped in. Said that it was cruel and unfair that I would be kept from my mate.

As I pulled up to the house I made sure to put on a heartbroken look. Walking in I found that everyone was in the living room, waiting for me I suppose. Carlisle stood and walked over to me. "Son, are you alright?", he asked me looking concerned. It took everything I had to not laugh in his face. So gullible.

"No. I don't think I will ever be ok. Its for the best though. This world is to dangerous for her. I just don't think I could bear it if anything happened to her."

I reached out into their minds to see what they thought of my little act. Carlisle was thinking how his poor son was so selfless and amazing. What an idiot. He was so gullible he bought into all of my bull shit. Of course I was amazing. Alice and I were the best thing to ever grace these buffoon's lifes. Esme was beside herself at the loss of a daughter and the broken heart of her oldest sons heart. Emmett was pissed that I could do that and started singing in Latin. Hmm, that is strange. Alice looked at me and told me through her mind how much she loved me and that she was going to fuck my brains out first chance she got. That was normal. Rose was singing in Portuguese and Jasper was going through military regulations from the civil war. What was going on? Jasper stepped forward and turned an icy stare at me. "You are a lying piece of shit. After you left Bella, For her own good-", he said putting air quotes around it. "She called Rose. Said she needed her. Told her that you roughed her up and then raped her as a 'insurance policy' that she would keep her mouth shut. Rose then told us and told her we would be there after we dealt with it." That fucking bitch I was going to kill her. I looked at Alice to see that she was just as surprised as I was.

"She is lying! You don't really think I would do something like that, do you? Alice would have seen it if I had.", I pleaded with him. Emmett stepped forward then. "You see that's what I thought until Jazz said that just about an hour ago Alice had a vision and the he felt an extreme burst of what he could only describe as evil joy. Tell us, please how long have you to been fucking each other. Don't bother lying we found the letters and the pictures you sick BASTARD!" "Carlisle are just going to let them say these things about us!" Alice screeched. "They don't have a reason to lie Alice" Esme responded for him. She then turned to me, "Why Edward?" Oh whatever, I was getting tired of them anyway. " Come here Ali baby. It was time we left any way. They were beginning to bore us." She walked over to me and put her arm around my waist. "Lets get out of here."

Do you really think that we would let you two leave you sick bastard! After what happened to me did you really think that I would let this slide. You are truly delusional." With that all of them charged us. Even with our special abilities we didn't have a chance to react. They through our body parts in the lit fire place saving our heads for last.

Bella pov

As I lay in my room, on the floor, waiting for Rosalie I thought over the conversation that I just had with the gorgeous icy blonde vampire.

 _Flashback_

 _I can't believe he did that. I have to get home. I got up and started to stumble back the way we came. Coming out in my back yard I made my way to the house as quickly as I could. When I got in the house I walked into the kitchen before going to the stairs. I don't know how I am going to make it up those. I have to try I thought before taking the first step. I fell to the ground with a hoarse scream as pain jolted through my entire body. I began to crawl. I was in so much pain but I had to get to my room at least. Finally I reached the top and made my way to my room. Never have I been so happy that it was right by the stairs then now. I closed the door and dialed the only number I could think of. "Bella? What do you want?" " Rose" I sobbed out. there was a couple seconds of silence on the other end of the line. "What did he do to you! Are you ok. Do you need me?" "Yes. H-h-he raped me and b-b-beat me. Please, I am in so much pain."_

 _" Don't worry, I am going to take care of his pansy ass and I will be right there! I promise." With that the line went dead._

 _End flashback_

I heard the front door open and close. Please don't be Charlie, he doesn't need to see me like this. "Bells its me Rose! I brought Jazz and Em with me." "Don't let them come in I have no clothes on." I said through a fresh round of tears. Within seconds she had me in her arms rocking me back and forth and running through my hair. "Shhh its going to be ok. I promise! They will never hurt you again." They? What did she mean by they? At my questioning look she told me that Alice had been in on it. That they were true mates and that they were now dead. When I finally calmed down she dressed my wounds and help me put on my clothes. After that she carried me downstairs to see the boys. The first one that had me in his arms was Emmett. "I am so sorry Belly Bear we should have known that something was wrong. I promise no one will ever hurt you again! We will make sure of it." "Its not your fault Em. Don't you dare blame yourself!" He smiled at me kissed my forehead and passed me to Jazz, who took me upstairs and pushed calming and lethargic waves towards me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is him telling me that I was loved and protected.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews guys. You have no idea how much that means to me. I aim to post at least every other day, if not every day but alas I do have to go to work. I wanted to explain why I had Jasper lay down with Bella. When I reread it, it kind of seemed like I was going They have both been through controlling and emotionally damaging relationships and bond over that. Plus I have a little surprise for you my lovelies. Without further ado, what you all have been waiting for PAUL!**_

 **Paul pov**

They are leaving! Finally those fucking leeches are leaving. No more children have to phase. Granted its to late for the others and myself, but at least all the other boys were safe. It only took 8 of us for them to get the picture. That they were poison and ruining our lives without even trying. At least that's why I assume that's why they are leaving. They were requesting one last meeting with us before they left and Sam wanted us all to meet here before we went. Probably wants to go on and on about how we need to be on our best behavior. Pansy ass. I walked to the living room to see all who was there. Huh, looks like I am the last one.

"O.k., now that Paul has decided to grace us with his presence we can start. Now I know all of you are excited that the Cullens are leaving but it didn't come without price. Jacob I know you are friends with the Swan girl, you should sit down. It seem as if she, despite knowing what they are pursued a relationship with the mind reader. Before you all get your panties in a bunch according to the empath she was being controlled in a way. Long story short when they decided to move on to the next poor unexpecting town he decided he couldn't trust her to keep their secret." Growls sounded around the room. Jacobs form started to blur. "She is alive, but he... he raped her." This time it was me that had to fight the phase. No one deserved to be forced no one. I may not like the girl but she didn't deserve that. "When do we kill the bastards!?"

"We don't, yet at least. That's why they wanted to have this meeting supposedly. They said the killed him and the seer, she was in on it, and they want to discuss where we stand at this point. Bella is with them at the moment and she will ultimately be the deciding factor. This is final", We had all started to yell that they had broken the treaty and that were more than eager to hold up on our ancestors word. "Now technically the only ones that broke the treaty are now dead. So we will go to this meeting and sort all this mess out. Now everybody out and phase its time to go." We were all grumbling on the way out. I didn't want to do this. I knew from the pull what would happen. I had seen Isabella Swan on multiple occasions in Jacob's head. Every time I felt this pull to her. She was with a leech though which by default made me hate her. Disgusted by her even.

Even still she was gorgeous and from what I could tell completely selfless. I knew that as soon as I saw her I would imprint on her. It was a fact that I took great care to conceal from my brothers. Especially the lost little puppy Jacob. He was still under the impression that she would realize her undying love for him. Hate to break it to him but... The thing is that the imprint is just another choice taken from me. I was trying to stave off until I was ready, I guess that wasn't an option now. That didn't mean I was going to make it easy. We were approaching the clearing that they had told us to meet at and the stench was harsh. I could still catch her scent though. It was mouthwatering, Strawberries and lilac. When we came through the underbrush the leeches tensed. I searched for her and found she was being held by the younger blonde male the one that they claimed wasn't very good with his blood lust. I started to growl unwillingly. 'Phase back', Sam sounded through the mind link.

We did and Jacob was the first one to open his stupid mouth not even dressed yet. "Why the hell is HE holding her?" They seemed not to be phased by his brashness. "I am holding her because that is the easiest way for me to protect her and keep her calm at the same time idiot."

"O.K. lets not get hostile. Please, we mean no harm to Bella. We know that we need to move on. That is very clear. We have a request for you. I know by the looks on your faces that you are not really inclined to do anything for us. Its not really for us though. More for Bella. She is in a very tumultuous state at the moment. We simply ask you to keep her safe and put her back together again." Carlisle the leader asked looking hopeful. I looked over to Sam and he nodded to me. He was the only one that knew my predicament. "We will. Paul go get her. Where does Charlie come into all this." I moved forward to retrieve her from the leech. I knew this was it. "We found a note at her house. Charlie left. Said he didn't want to be around her anymore, he quit his job and I assume didn't tell anyone and split." I held my arms out to her taking in the new information. When he handed her over her eyes opened in panic and then met mine. I felt every tie to this world I had break away. It was like she was keeping me planted to the ground Without her I would have not been subject to gravity any more. As I took her into my arms she visibly relaxed into me. Nuzzling my neck and letting out a sigh of relief before falling back into slumber.

It was going to be harder to ignore her than I thought. I looked up at the leech who was wearing a knowing smirk. Gah, that made me want to rip his throat out. "Take care of her dog, or else." I knew he meant in more ways than one and my wolf bristled at the idea that we wouldn't take care of our mate. I walked back to Sam and we started to make our way back to his place. We all needed to discuss what we were going to do with her since Charlie was no longer in the picture. I will be damned if she lives with Jacob. Well this should be interesting, I thought to myself as I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms and had to fight a smile.

 _ **A/N: I know you all probably hate me for the short chapter and the cliffy. But as much as I don't want to go I have to got work. I love you my pretties! Review and enjoy I will try to post when I get home.**_


End file.
